


pink light

by kafkian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mac McDonald POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, canon typical assholery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian
Summary: They always do it in Dennis’s room, but that’s mostly because Dennis is too lazy to follow Mac into hers. Mac doesn’t think it’s some huge meaningful thing, or whatever. If it was, Dennis probably wouldn’t let Mac do this in the first place.Dennis huffs, getting up on her elbows and peering down at Mac with a frown. ‘Why do you always take so fucking long?’ she complains. ‘Are you like, looking for the Ark of the Covenant down there or something?’
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	pink light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is … demonstrably not s14 era. I think probably they’re mid to late twenties, so pretty early on in the show's run. They live together, and they are a thousand miles away from figuring any of their shit out. 
> 
> Title from Muna, obviously. This is all their fault.

They always do it in Dennis’s room, but that’s mostly because Dennis is too lazy to follow Mac into hers. Mac doesn’t think it’s some huge meaningful thing, or whatever. If it was, Dennis probably wouldn’t let Mac do this in the first place.

Dennis huffs, getting up on her elbows and peering down at Mac with a frown. ‘Why do you always take so fucking long?’ she complains. ‘Are you like, looking for the Ark of the Covenant down there or something?’

‘They found that, didn’t they?’ Mac murmurs, refusing to get distracted. It’s just good to look, while she’s down here. Dennis isn’t always in the mood for this, so when she is Mac has to make the most of things.

She strokes her thumb gently down the crease of Dennis’s pussy and listens for the hitch in her breath. God, she’s already so wet. All they did was kiss and Mac felt her up some, and she’s already so sloppy that Mac could slide two fingers right inside with no trouble at all, get her hand soaked. It’s so hot inside, so eager. That’s one of the things Mac knows for a fact Dennis would change, if she could.

‘No,’ Dennis says after a strained second, like she had to really think about it. She clears her throat. ‘They didn’t find it. You’re thinking of like, those old scrolls they found or something. Idiot.’

‘Mmhmm,’ Mac responds with zero interest, getting closer, so close she can almost taste Dennis on the air. She dips her thumb inside a little, making a soft sound as she spreads the wetness around. Her nails are clipped short but not filed, not smoothly shaped like Dennis’s talons. Not something that could hurt.

Dennis pulls in another breath, hard. She’s gonna start squirming against the bed soon. Mac’s never been so fucking aware of someone’s breathing as when they do this. It’s like Dennis is so crazy repressed about making noise that every little sound, every little moan, is something hard-won; something Mac gets to keep to herself, after.

Mac leans forward and licks at the centre of her wetness, moaning a little when she gets the taste on her tongue. God. There really isn’t anything like it. Sucking dick is fine, and it’s a lot easier than letting some guy fuck you, but it’s nothing like _this._

‘Fuck,’ she hears Dennis say quietly, her hand twitching on the bedspread. She brings it up to fist in the short strands of Mac’s hair and it makes Mac jolt, shiver passing over her shoulders. She humps up against the bed, spreading her thighs, wishing she had something to ride, press her clit against. Dennis likes to finger her after Mac’s made her come, but she’s mean about it – she always wants to drag it out just because she can, make Mac sit in her lap and grind down onto her hand. She’ll take it away at the last minute just to watch the look on Mac’s face, how red she gets. Bitch.

‘You like that?’ Mac asks, still murmuring. Everything gets kind of quiet and slow when she’s down here. Not always – sometimes it’s a rush, _make her come, again, again, more, more_ – but sometimes it’s like, the best feeling ever just to slow it down. Strip it right back, savour it.

‘Like what, you’ve barely done anything,’ Dennis says, her voice tight.

Mac hums and stretches her tongue out over as much of Dennis’s cunt as she can reach, licking up her slick with a happy sigh. Dennis flat-out whines, not even remotely ready for it, and clutches at Mac’s hair so tight Mac can almost feel the roots resisting.

Mac reaches down and presses the heel of her hand to her cunt just to get some relief. She’s wet through her underwear. Jesus.

‘Oh, you’re such a dick,’ Dennis breathes. ‘Oh, God. Do it again.’

‘I’m not doing anything you tell me,’ Mac protests, and then does it again, because who the hell is she kidding? There’s nothing in the world she wants more than she wants Dennis’s taste in her mouth. Her chin is wet with it, lips slick. Dennis is making these little whining noises like she’s close already, when Mac’s barely even had time to get started.

She pulls back a little just to survey the situation, using her thumbs to gently hold Dennis’s folds apart. Her pussy’s so beautiful, it really is. The first time Mac got down here, she could barely even move she was so surprised at how much she wanted it. She just got – stuck, somehow, staring at this part of Dennis that like, yeah, she theoretically knew was there because she knew Dennis had a cunt but – it was different to see it, smell it. Know how much Dennis wanted her to be in there with her fingers, her tongue, because of how wet she was. Like, Mac could _see_ it – the slicked-up pink folds of her, the wetness held inside until Mac spread her open and it dripped down, down.

Dennis could hide stuff when they kissed because she’s good at pretending, making all the right porn noises. She brags about doing that with guys all the time – making them think she’s so much more into it than she actually is, like winning at the Repression Olympics is anything to be proud of – but she can’t lie down here. It was such a gut-punch, to realise that.

Mac starts in again slower, smaller licks at her opening, sighing again at the way it tastes. She gets her hands under Dennis’s thighs and moves her around a little – spreads her legs open wider, hefts her knees up so they’re bent to her chest and Mac can get to more of her. Dennis swallows on a choke and Mac grins, bites the inside of her thigh.

‘You’re so easy for it,’ she murmurs, fingertips stroking at Dennis’s outer folds, a gentle tease as she flicks her tongue over Dennis’s clit. ‘Always so fucking easy for me. You get wet for me when we’re at work, don’t you? I can see it sometimes. Crossing and uncrossing your legs, face getting all red.’

Dennis squirms and refuses to answer, tightening her grip on Mac’s short hair and trying to roll her cunt up into her face.

‘Fucking rude,’ Mac tells her. She opens her mouth for it anyway. There’s not a lot hotter than Dennis trying to ride Mac’s face while she’s flat on her back, Mac just keeping her tongue out and flat for Dennis to use.

Dennis moans loud and long in relief, slowing down a little as she sets into a rhythm that’s more like a slow grind, dragging her clit against Mac’s tongue in slow, punishing circles. Mac decides she’s had enough after about thirty seconds of that, so she muscles Dennis back down against the bed again with hands on both her hips. And then she pins her and really goes to town.

‘I love when I can feel you getting wetter,’ she says intently, using her tongue to get inside, taste the wetness as it comes out of Dennis. Dennis is just making a constant stream of moaning noises now, inching closer and closer to something big. ‘So slick inside for me. So good, baby.’

‘Mac,’ Dennis pants. ‘Put something in me, come on.’

Mac swallows, squirming around a little herself now. ‘Yeah,’ she says roughly, edging two fingertips inside. It’s so slick she doesn’t even need to really try, but it’s exactly what Dennis needs to get there, Mac can tell by the sound she makes – a high, shocked thing as she starts to come, clenching really tight around Mac’s fingers while Mac’s tongue laves soft and constant on her clit, keeping up that gentle pressure. Mac fucks her through it, pushing in and out just deep enough inside to trip those nerves. It never takes a lot of penetration with Dennis, not when Mac’s using her tongue too. God, it’s good, feeling her come. She shakes so much, arches her hips up, just completely loses her shit.

‘Fuck,’ she breathes when she’s done. Her fingers card softly through Mac’s hair now, not tugging. ‘Get up here, baby.’

Mac tries not to preen at that, but she can’t help it. Dennis gets so free with her affection after she’s come; she calls Mac all kinds of possessive shit. And Mac lights up for it like a fucking Christmas tree. God, she needs to get over this. If only Dennis would let her breathe, just once.

She climbs up over Dennis’s body and muscles into her space like it belongs to her, gets her hands under Dennis’s waist and listens to Dennis sigh with contentment, wriggling around like a puppy getting petted as she wraps her arms around Mac’s neck. She’s too skinny; Mac can feel her ribs. It’s no good. They’ve got to get her eating more, smoking less.

Dennis shoves her thigh in between Mac’s legs, gives her something to ride while she looks up at her from the pillow, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. Mac hangs her head and works down onto the pressure, biting her lip so she doesn’t whine. God, that’s good.

‘I can feel you,’ Dennis says, almost a whisper. ‘Wet, baby. Didn’t even get your panties off. You gonna come for me?’

Mac clenches her teeth and drives down against her thigh, a few more shuddery movements and she’s gone, top of her head flying off. She’s gasping, making way too much noise, but fuck, it feels good. She angles her hips down and grinds her clit against Dennis a couple more times, making the most of it.

She blinks down at Dennis stupidly, elbows rubbery and unsure about holding her up anymore. Dennis just watches her for a second, her face blank, before she rolls her eyes and pulls Mac flat to her body with no warning whatsoever. Mac makes an _oof_ noise when she lands.

‘What the fuck,’ she mumbles.

‘Shut up,’ Dennis instructs. ‘Just lie here, okay? And – shut up for once.’

Mac goes quiet while Dennis wraps her arms around her, makes a cradle of her hips for Mac to lie between. Her body relaxes against her will, trying to adjust to the idea that she’s not getting kicked out.

Dennis’s hand lands on her head, strokes a little while Mac’s eyes start to close. Just lie here for a while, huh? Okay. She can do that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr under the same name, i'm always up for a breakdown


End file.
